


Promises we didn't mean to break

by moonbutterflyqueenofmewni (Thexfilesfan)



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Gen, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexfilesfan/pseuds/moonbutterflyqueenofmewni
Summary: "Why did you leave me mommy?" Asked her. Her tears didn't stop falling. It was like her sorrows didn't know how to end.





	Promises we didn't mean to break

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction ever and it's a companion thing to a fan art that I made some time ago. You can find it here: https://moonbutterflyqueenofmewni.tumblr.com/post/167092464217/oh-angust-my-old-frind  
> Also Comet Butterfly is Queen Moon's mom name in the cannon.  
> Sorry if you see any error. English is not my first language(it's spanish).

Her world was falling down

. Her mother, the only person that she believed that would always be there by her side, the person that she loved the most, Queen Comet Butterfly was dead.

She and her mother always had an strong mother-daughter relationship, and in Moon's eyes, her mother was the only real family that she felt she had.

Of course that's not true. There were her aunts and her cousins, but she really wasn't very attached to them. A then there was her father.

She doesn't remember her father very well. The things she knows about him were only the few that her mother told her and some fuzzy memories from her childhood. He was a great and beloved King, husband and father, Know for his mind and ability, but unfortunately he died when she was around four years.

Her mother promised her that she would always be by her side and that when the time comes she would become a wonderful queen. Queen Comet was one of the most loved queens in mewni's history by her people and glossarick, (although he always says that he does not have feelings) liked her very much. She cared For everyone in and outside the butterfly kingdom and always through that she could finally could put an end to the eternal conflict between the mewmans and the monsters, and she succeeded, or that is what she through.

When she and a group of soldiers from the royal army were on their way to the firm of the peace treaty, that could have been the start to a new era of peace, they were intercepted by the monster army, that was lead by the septarian general know as the lizard. The queen and her soldiers didn't stand a chance against them, and after a short battle, the queen was death. At first, when she find out about the death of her mother she didn't cry, she was more in a shock state, she couldn't believe that she was gone and now she was the queen. That was three days ago. Now, Moon was alone, in mewni's royal graveyard, right in front of her was her mother's grave, the tears that she didn't led fall in the time that passed between her death and now, were coming non stop. "Why did you have to do that goddam peace treaty?!",asked Moon between sobs. "Why did you leave me alone?! WHY?!"

"You promised me that you would always be with me, that I would be a queen when the time is right, not now. I'm just a kid, I can't rule the kingdom on my own. I don't know wha-what t-to do" she said with anger and sadness. "Why did you leave me mommy?" Asked her. Her tears didn't stop falling. It was like her sorrows didn't know how to end.

After what appeared to be an eternity, her friend the Prince River Johanssen of the Johanssen Kingdom came to talk to her. "M-Moon? are you alright?" Asked River, preoccupied for her well being.

Moon quickly dried he tears before River could see them, and then she faced him, trying to put up a neutral face. "Y-Yes, I'm alright River thanks for asking" Said Moon. " I'm sorry for bother you but I think it's time to come back to the castle. The weather looks very bad" said River. "Ok River" said Moon "just give me a minute". "O-of course" responded River as he waited for Moon outside the graveyard.

With one last tear falling from her face, she faced for one last time the grave of her mother, the great queen Comet Butterfly "Good bye mommy. I will miss you so much" she said before what away from the graveyard, wishing that her mother would have kept her promise.

_**The End** _

**Author's Note:**

> Star vs the forces of evil belongs to Daron Nefci and Disney XD.  
> Follow me on tumblr @moonbutterflyqueenofmewni and on deviantart moonqueenofmewni.


End file.
